


Three Cups, Two Chairs

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, eternatus is a Good Boy, if you dont have eternatus on your team youre missing out on a dragon poison type redemption arc, if you stand up to your terrible parents i support you and love you and would die for you, if youre a deadbeat dad i have the right to beat the shit out of you, sir were gonna kill you please fight opponents more your speed please, they probably like spicy curry, why do people try to fight the player after they become champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Fathers don't raise children only for the hope of gaining glory out of it.They certainly don't leave and only come back once there is something to be gained.It's time Champion Gloria told a certain someone that.
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Gloria's Mother & Gloria | Yuuri, Gloria's Mother & Gloria's Trash Dad (one sided and for good reason we hate him ), Mugendina | Eternatus & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon Canon Is My Playground Now Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Three Cups, Two Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly headcanon based and more of a build up to something else I wanna write. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy! If you do, please leave a comment and/or kudos.

The phone in Gloria’s pocket vibrated and she whipped it out at lightning speed, ordering a Pyro Ball on Bede’s Hatterene with a snap of her fingers.   
“Mum? Was up? Is everythan’ aight?” Gloria asked, turning around to focus on her mother’s voice, much to Bede’s dismay.    
“Gloria,” Her mother’s voice didn’t have the accent she did, no one was really sure where she got it from, but even with proper enunciation, it was hard to hear her since she was whispering. “Your father is outside of the house.”   
Gloria was suddenly glad that the battle was already over because this would have really thrown her off her game.    
“Wait ‘til he leaves, then go ta Hop’s mum’s house, aight?” Gloria said firmly, Flare running over to her. “Ah’ll be there in ah bit. Don’t let ‘em see ya. And if he does see ya, don’t stop, run.”    
“What are you going to do? I don’t think he’s here to hurt us.” her mother paused, the silence bubbling with tension. “Physically. He’s probably come back because you’re the champion now.”   
“Ah know,” Gloria replied, running her fingers through Flare’s fur. He probably wanted a cut of the finances Gloria had been giving her mother for therapy and rent. Or maybe he just wanted a share of the glory. Heh. ‘Glory.’ “Ah’m not gonna do anythang to ‘em. Just scare ‘em away from us.”   
Her mother was quiet. Suddenly, Gloria felt nervous. Yes, her father had not been a good man but her mom had loved him. It wasn’t him being a terrible person that broke her and made Gloria have to grow up so quick, it was him  _ leaving _ after giving her hope that he’d finally ‘go back’ to being a good spouse and father.    
“I understand,” her mother finally said, her voice clearly breaking from the threat of tears. “Be safe, love.”   
“Ya too, Mum.” Gloria said before hanging up.   
Bede scowled, arms crossed.    
“‘Ey, Wooloo Head,” Gloria forced herself to act casual. “Can ya tell Marnie that Ah had to leave before our battle?”   
“Why should I? Where are you even going?” Bede retorted, clearly annoyed by the complete dismissal of him a few minutes ago and the teasing nickname.    
“It’s…. ah family matter. Don’t worry about it.” Gloria added the last bit even though she knew he absolutely wouldn’t. 

Bede got quiet, suddenly nervous and fidgety. Gloria raised an eyebrow at the oddly quiet boy.    
“Is it…? Are you..? I mean,” Bede struggled with his words, face flushing. “I,I used to live in an orphanage and some kids would leave and come back with bruises, so, so I won’t, I just.”   
Gloria frowned, unsure where the young fairy type gym leader was going with this.   
“Are you safe?!” Bede finally shouted out, face red. “N-Not that I care too much but I-I’d hate it if some lousy family member of yours beat you before I did.”   
“Oh,” Gloria said, surprised. So Bede did care, in his own way. “Nah, just some garbodor I have to put back where it belongs. I’ll be back in a minute, promise.”   
“...Alright,” Bede said reluctantly. “I’ll inform Marnie.”   
  
  
He must have decided to look for Mum elsewhere because the house was empty and locked when she returned home.    
Gloria decided to make herself comfortable, her mother’s service Muchlax and the neighborhood wild Budew notably absent.    
The kettle whistled and she poured the cups full of hot water, each now filled with tea.    
There was one for herself, one for Flare.    
  
There was an additional cup, for her father.   
  
The door opened with a creak, his heavy footsteps echoing as he stepped. Gloria always wondered if he did that on purpose to scare them.    
“Gloria?” her father asked, genuinely surprised before shifting into his loving, long lost dad persona he had clearly chosen for this specific occasion. “Me Glory Girl! Ah, it’s been too lang, sweetheart! Ah’m sorry Ah left, Ah’m here to apologize to ya and yah mum! Where is she…..?”   
“Away.” Gloria says, short and clipped, not even sparing him a glance as she takes a sip of her tea.    
“.....Ah,” he says, tensed, trying to play it cool in the face of her ‘blatant disrespect’. The only difference between now and  _ then  _ was that it was on purpose this time. “Where is ‘away’, gumdrop?”   
“Wath ah friend,” Gloria said, putting her cup down and standing. Her cap shaded her eyes so he couldn’t see what emotion she felt. “Let’s cut down on tha chattah. What do ya want, ya old man?”   
“Huh? Ah want ta see me daughter! Is that such a crime?” he feigned hurt, hiding a trembling fist behind his back.    
“Look, if it’s money, ya can’t ‘ave any of it,” Gloria said, shaking her head. “Ah donate the majority of it and Ah don’t want ya comang around ‘ere thinkang Mum owes ya anythang.”   
“Ah. Ah see.” her father ground out, visibly gritting his teeth in some attempt of a smile. “Why dontcha let tha adults talk over this. Where’s yah mother?”   
“Away.”    
“Just tell me  _ where  _ that woman is, ya little brat,” he snapped, finally losing his temper. He pulled out a pokeball, a houndoom snarling and barking by his side in an instant. “Or things will get  _ messy _ .”   
Ah, yes, the pokemon attack threat. He never used it on her but she suspected her mother was intimately acquainted to the pain a pokeball could bring. She still flinched if Gloria battled angry to this day.   
Gloria never thought he’d try it on her, not while she still held the crown.   
“Ah’ll give ya ‘til the count of three,” her old man barked out, smoke flowing out of his pokemon’s mouth. “One.”   
Oh, so he was serious? Well, that’s a little humiliating.    
“2.”   
Oh, not for Gloria, no, no.    
“.....Y-You leave me no choice,” he spat, slightly disarmed by her hidden and blank expression. “Houndoom, use Fire Fang- !”   
“Pyro Ball.” Gloria cuts in, Flare, the Cinderace that had been purposely quiet leaping up and kicking a burning pebble at the Houndoom.    
Houndoom yelped as fire licked at its fur, the pokemon instantly collapsing.    
Her old man stumbled in surprise, ( **Surprise** ! that the  _ Champion _ had one shooted his _ level 40 _ Houndoom with her  _ level 87 _ Cinderace) mouth wide open and eyes bulging.    
Flare snarled a little bit, not much but enough to be threatening. Gloria ran her fingers through the top of Flare’s fur, a small proud smile appearing on her face.   
“You little- !” her father’s reddening face robbed her of any victory, his furious figure approaching faster than she could back away. She tracked movement from his arm and she flinched, tripping over a chair and onto the ground.   
Gloria squeezed one of her eyes open, uncertain why he stopped so suddenly when he had her right where he wanted her.   
Eternatus glowered down on her old man, extorting its pressure and nearly giving him a heart attack.   
“That’s, that’s- !” he blubbered pathetically before turning wild eyes to Gloria. “You KEPT it?!”   
“I guess, you haven’t been keeping up with the news, have you?” Gloria said, standing up. “Get out.”   
“That thing is a  **_demon_ ** , you can’t  _ tame  _ the  **devil!** ” he motioned panically to the increasingly angry pokemon.   
“The only demon I see here is you,” Gloria snarled back, putting a protective hand on the catalyst for the Darkest Days. “Get. Out.”   
Her father didn’t need to hear her say it again, hightailing it out of there, leaving a fainted Houndoom.    
Gloria stood on shaky legs for another minute or two before crumbling to her knees, breathing shakily. Flare squeaked in concern, wiggling into her arms and chirping comfortably. Eternatus wrapped around her, nudging her hat off her head.    
Gloria’s face was reddening, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Her sorrowful expression reflected in its red visor and they looked at each other for a minute.    
With a vengeful and haunting growl, Eternatus lifted its head towards the still open door. It moved to give chase after the fleeing man who had fathered its trainer.    
A hand reached up and pulled it back to the huddle. Eternatus glanced at the other two, Gloria shaking her head and Flare chirping some sort of a warning.    
The dragon-poison type huffed, before curling up around the champion and her partner.    
  
  
Gloria, days later, looked up from her paperwork to see she had an email.    
“ [ _ Victoryoversorrow@pmail.com _ ](mailto:Victoryoversorrow@pmail.com) ?” She read aloud, clicking on it.    
Her eyebrows went up as she read it over.   
She clicked reply, typing a quick message.   
  
  
About 2,000 and 3 miles away, a boy looked up as his phone buzzed, seeing a reply to the email he had sent.   
“Well, wouldja look at that!” he remarked in surprised delight. “Ah didn’t think she’d respond!”   
  
_ ‘From:  _ [ _ Glorydaysahead@pmail.com _ _  
_ ](mailto:Glorydaysahead@pmail.com) _ To:  _ [ _ Victoryoversorrow@pmail.com _ _  
_ _  
_ ](mailto:Victoryoversorrow@pmail.com) _ Re; Hey, Soul Sister! :D _ __  
_  
_ __ What do you mean by is your voice funny too?

**Author's Note:**

> ETERNATUS IS A GOOD BOY WHO LOVES THEIR TRAINER SO MUCH. I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOMEONE WHO CAN MAKE GOOD CURRY AND KICK YOUR BUTT??  
> Flare and Eternatus don't always get along but both agree they love their trainer!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thank you.


End file.
